I am dating a WHAT?
by Kit-Usa
Summary: Hey my name Is Andrew! Yes I am a girl! Iam also the New President's daughter! Oh and I am falling for a state!  Warning ocs! and romano's mouth, Oc/oc, other pairings later! Hetalia fans help story
1. We are the new residents

**Ok first fanfiction and I am excited! HETALIA TOO! This is mostly an oc fic and I need you fans to keep my characters way from the Mary sues and Marty sue lines! T^T **

"Normal"

'Thought'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! TT A TT**

"Well kids! Here we are kids! The white house!" my father smiled. Ok a cookie to guess my dad's job!

"Mr. President! Mr. President! You're needed in your office and agent ran up to my dad, cookie for those of you people who guessed my papa is the new President!

"Andrew! Come on we have to go to our rooms!" My sister Jeslyn said, even though we are identical twins she looks way prettier. Her hair is straight and tamed, mine is curly and a mess. We for some reason both of us have light brown bangs, Jeslyn is the exact opposite of me.

She is straight A smart, pretty, and is a girly-girl. Jeslyn means beauty and wealth

I, Andrew, have a B average smarts, average looks and a total tom boy. Andrew means manly, and courageous.

Jeslyn is the type to get the guys to go on dates; I am the type to get guys to mess around with. But at the same type was respect each other and help each other. She is the brains I am the bronze.

"Right Jess. So this is our new life?" as we followed

"Yep, until we are 18 or Dad retires early."

"Look at us two 14 year olds…. In the white house…" I sighed.

"Miss home?"

"Absolutely! My students! My career!" I said mellow dramatically.

"You will get around." I glare at her 'till I realized we were at "my room"

"Bye Jess." I walked in my room. My _amazement was limitless_ at the decoration of the room. _White_… White walls…. White furniture….. White sheets…. Wow….Well there was a lot of room and I could decorate it….. And _hide stuff_…. No I am not a terrorist… But I have my thing. I walked to my mirror. I did not dislike my Petite look, but I hated when people think I am weak…. Or don't eat. I sighed. Huh? Out of the corner of the mirror was a boy, I swung around, he looked no older than 6 with golden blond hair, neat but had one strand at the side of his head, and ocean blue eyes. The jacket he had on was colored like the American flag, baggy shorts and tennis shoes.

"…..hi…." He just keep staring

"Hi" he replied

"My name is Andrew! What's your name?" I asked walking over to him, and then I sat next to him. He blinked and sat in front of me. Oh he is so cute!

"My Name is D.C., and you have a boy name!" I giggled

"D.C.? Like Washington D.C.?" He nodded.

"Well D.C. how old are you?" he held up one had with his fingers all spread out, he grinned

"5. And daddy says I am a big boy!" I smiled

"Well yes you are a big boy!" I cooed, ok fine I am a sucker for little kids!

"Daddy also said I will be a handsome hero like he is one day!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep but my brothers laugh saying I am too small." He sounded so sad!

"Well that is because… you need to train!" I smiled.

"Train?"

"YES!" I jumped up "Do you think batman was just walking around and suddenly bang he is a superhero? No! He trains till he was strong enough to protect the city of Gotham!" I smiled as he jumped up; also ok I am a bit of a superhero fan! Don't judge me!

"Really!"

"Yep! So if you train to protect you can be a hero too!" I jumped around

"Yeah! I will kick bad guy butt!" He punched the air I giggled a bit.

"D.C. being a hero isn't always kicking butt; it is to protect what is close to you! Batman had Gotham! It was his home so he protected his home and the people in it!" he smiled

"And he had Lois Lane?"

"That is Superman but him too! So you can be a great superhero if you have something to protect!" I leaned down and kissed his forehead, he is so cute! I wish I had a brother like him, he blushed.

"Now you show your brothers that you are a true hero!"

"I will...!" he shifted and looked down

"Are you ok D-?"

"And you will be my Lois Lane Andrew!" I could tell it took a lot to say that, I blush… well no boy has ever said that to me, his face was bright with a smile and then he kissed my cheek and ran away.

"Well that was an interesting conversation." I walked to my door and yelled, "Visit me again D.C.!" If he heard me I don't know but I wouldn't mind to see him again. I smiled and walked to the front of the house to see boxes of my stuff.

"HEY I NEED SOME HELP WITH MOVEING THESE!" I shouted and waved down some guards, I picked up 5 medium sized boxes. I had 15 boxes 3 big ones, and 7 small ones in 30 minutes everything was in my room and I thanked the tired guards. Whistled a song less tune as I hid some things (and in full on truth I will tell you later what my things are just not now!) and put my stuff away. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" My sister walked in.

"Andy I am hungry and there are no chiefs down stairs, could you whip something up?" yes I am the only one out of three of us that can cook, my sister and dad almost blew up the house three times, I actual inherited my mom's cooking skills, and I have been cooking for the two since mom passed.

"How does a batch of cookies sound?" She smiled

"Yes, hate to say it but your cookies could make anybody do what you want just for those cookies!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes I am not that good….

_40 minutes later_

I was taking the cookies out of the oven, I knew the recipe by heart it was my mom's, and I was snapped out of my musings when a chief came down.

"Ms. Waver! I could have made them!" he panicked. Poor guy, is he ok?

"No! No! It is ok! I wanted to. Do you want one? My sister asked me to make some." I realized him face looked of total bliss.

"So the wonder smell is coming from those?"

"I wouldn't say wonderful, it is just one of my mom's recipes." I picked up a warm, soft cookie and handed it to him. He took a bite, his eyes widen and his face returned to bliss.

"T-THIS IS THE MOST DELICOUS THING I HAVE EVER TASTED!" he shouted and spun around….. What is up with this chief? At that moment dad, Jess and a... nine-teen year old ran down stairs, the teen hat wheat blond hair with one piece sticking up in front and sky blue eyes… he looked like an older version of D.C., except with glasses and the fly away was in front, he had a business suit with what looked like a bombers jacket. I noticed the chief was _still spinning_.

"Umm… Dad… is he ok?" I said watching him spin around… what a strange man…

"I am not sure sweetie." He said

"What go him like this?" the guy said.

"Jeslyn told me to make her some cookies ("Oh My GOD! You are gone!" Jeslyn jumped around dad smiled) and he came down and tried one." I grabbed a plate and spatula and scraped the cookies of the cookies on to the plate.

"Here, Jessie and as the French say _bon appetite!_" I said walking up the stairs.

Jeslyn pov

"Don't mind her she is shy around new people." I smiled to the guy as he watched my sister speed out; she never really liked new people, so she had few friends.

"Ah. Yeah she sounds like someone I know." He chuckled. I noticed the cookies were done! No matter what Andrew said those cookies are the bomb!

"So your Daughter made those cookies, boss?" The person said; my dad lit up in joy Andrew barely agreed to make cookies. He smirked, I did too, and no one knows heaven until my sister cooks this guy was in for a great treat.

"Yes, Alfred, try one!" Dad said taking two cookies, one for him and one for the guy, the guy smelled it and took a bite, his eyes widened.

"Holy! This is delicious!" I smiled my sis was to modest, and hated when people complimented her.

"Can I try one dad?" a little voice said, I looked down to a mini version of the guy, except without glasses and the strange hair was sticking up at the side. Wait! How old was the guy to have a 5 year old? I glanced up to him…. He really looked no older than 20. I watched him give the kid a cookie… why was a kid here anyway? The little monster will probably destroy the place! How my sister thought little monsters like them are cute, I have no idea! I mean she even can tolerate the younger ones to teach! I may be the brains of the two, but she is the stronger one. I sighed and grab two more cookies before walking out. I passed by a door to hear shouts… I stepped back and listened.

"WOW! What a match! And you have this on DVR?" One voice said.

"Yep now do you believe me? We have to find out that girls identity! She would make a great bodyguard!" What were they watching? And what are these guys, like, the FBI?

"Yeah, wow she took that dude down in two seconds flat! What is her stage name, again, Joe?"

"She was the worldwide renowned Orange shadow, the youngest toughest fighter, and has the best hidden identity that has every intelligence force know stumped!" My eyes widened, I shot to my sister's room. The orange shadow is a karate fighter, she is known for her full body black suit, orange hair and her ability to use anything to her own advantage from actual weapon to common everyday things. She is the youngest fighter, she started at the age 11…. I still remember the fight that got her known by all over.

_Flashback_

"_NOW EVERYBODY WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE NATIONAL KARATE CHAMPIONCHIP!" an announcer shouted as everybody cheered. Some saw the matches before but most have never seen the before matches only coming to see the semi- and finals._

"_NOW LET THE MATCHES BEGIN!" Fighting music and cheers blended, making it seem like a cheap old fashion fighting movie before the hero, came out to fight._

"_NOW ON THIS SIDE WE HAVE JACOB RANDLE! 3 YEAR CHAMPION~!" He shouted as a broad boy came out fist pumping in the air basking in the attention and cheers of the massive amount of people._

"_AND ON THIS SIDE WE HAVE…. The orange shadow?" He said mostly confused it is not every day a child gets an ego for a championship. But he shrugged, the crowd silenced as a petite orange haired girl in a black suit and a mask covering the lower half of her face. No one questioned it, some people actually felt bad the girl. It was her against the big world champion, Jacob._

"_I have to fight against her, I am sorry but she looks like she couldn't even hurt a 6 year-old!" He laughed, the girl glared, they had been in different weight groups and he was only out and watched his matches._

"_You scared?" a smirk _heard_ in the voice. Her arms crossed over her chest._

"_LETS START, OK YOU TWO! GET ON THE SIDES!"_

"_Sure thing!" He said smug "and why should I be afraid?" They got to the sides, and took a fighting stance._

"_GO!" Jacob was the first to charge. He smirked and got her in the stomach, gasps where heard._

"_Wide open." He said smugly. They all knew the match was over when she fell.  
>"AND THE WINNER IS-!"<em>

"_HEY GIVE ME A SECOND GOD!" Everybody eyes went dinner plate size. The girl was getting up. She held her stomach._

"_Wow! You pack a real punch! A challenge! Finally!" She giggled._

"_What? I HIT you in the stomach!"_

"_So?" was the innocent reply._

"So_ you shouldn't be able to breathe for a minute."_

"_I have been swimming since I was three and I can regain my breath quickly!" they just gapped at the girl._

"_Hey I am all for a surprise attack but here it would be cheating! So you ready?" He shook out of his shock and glared at the little girl, he took and stance and stance only he knows a stance that helped him focus on strength. He squatted a bit and held his right hand in front of his chest and left hand extended palm train on the orange shadow. She took another stance, she lower herself left leg extended, right bent at a 90 degree angle, her hands mirrored his but instead of both opened palmed they were in a more…clawed style way. They sat there intension, before Orangette took the first move her whole body shifted. She shot around the ring. She when for the punch, though he blocked it, she shot her other hand to hit him. He expected it and caught it._

"_Hehe, you're good." She panted out, he just glared in response and tried to kick her side, he did not realized he was pinned to the ground in seconds. The guy came and tapped him out. A cheer erupted from the crowd._

"_H-how did you do that?" He yelled to the young girl._

"_NOW FOLKS LETS SEE A SLOW MOTION REPLAY!" the announcer yelled. The boy looked up to the screen and then he saw his mistake, he when for the kick, which was stupid, because it had left him unstable and on one leg, which allowed the smaller to grab his hands and swipe his foot out from under him and twist him to his back and land on him… all in a matter of seconds._

"_I have been training since I was 4, thank you for that match." She said and walked away with a trophy and metal._

_End_

I walked to my sister's room, and knocked on the door,

"Um… Who is it?" I sighed and opened the door and there in the room, was my sister failing to hide a limp Bo staff, it was a gift from a friend who was an apprentice weapons inventor.

"Guess what?" I stated closing the door.

_Andrew pov_

I growled, and put my baby in her hiding place, Ching was mine I was the only (exception of the maker) who knew how to work her, and she was made for me. I will show you her awesomeness later, but now my sister had some _urgent_ news

"What Jess?" I glare half-assed at her.

"The FBI!" she giggled…

"Huh?"

Giggle "The FBI has a most wanted UI!"

Glare "For the learning impaired!"

Snort "The FBI can't identify one person!"

Blink "….. Ok and?"

"That certain someone, with an alter ego named the _Orange Shadow_." MY eyes widened.

"Really!" Wow… should I be worried?

"Sad thing is _she_ can't go anywhere!" Jess, the brat, probably already told you who the Orange shadow is.  
>"Well <em>she <em>is irritated because she wants to leave!" I glared

"Wow…. Wait" she looked out the door, then closed it. "You also have a name to hold up."

"So you think the FBI would freak if they found out about their President's unruly daughter is the _Orange shadow_?"

"Yes, and No. Yes because they do a full on back ground expectation-."

"And you know this how?"

"I have my ways. So yes because they missed the little detail of that, and no because the _President's daughter _is _**The**__ Orange Shadow_, and know you would help keep harm way." That is right Dad is now a target to terrorist… I sighed

"Don't remind me! Dad could be in trouble… So tomorrow-." whisper "We check for bugs!"

We smiled this will be fun. There was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it to little D.C. holding the guys hand.

"D.C.! How are you?" I smiled squatting to him level.

"Good, Andrew! I wanted you to meet my Dad!" I stood up to the bespectacled man,

"Thanks for hanging out with D.C. for a while and those cookies where great!" I blushed and looked away, they aren't that great.

"My name is Andrew, My twin is Jeslyn."

"I am Alfred F. Jones!" He smiled a Hollywood smile. Well… Dad has an interesting employee.

**Pant* Chap. 1 done! (WITH THE CRAPPIEST ENDING KNOW TO MAN!)**

**HELP AND REVIEW AND IF you have views on state's personalities **

**Andrew already has a lover! (But she is a Tsundere, and low self-esteem) But crushes (like D.C. or more) are welcome HELP ME! I hope you liked it! (::) cookies for helpers!**


	2. Metro meeting!

**Ok 2 chapter Metro meeting**

**I would like to thank **

**Shadow-Chan 4**

**Mintbunny07**

**KarasuShi**

**For reviewing!**

**And thank you**

**Shadow-Chan 4**

**Mintbunny07**

**Chikako**

**4evaFranyify**

**KarasuShi**

**For alerting/faving my story!**

**Oh I love you go and get yourselves a cookie! And here is my next chapter I will be introducing a few states! Now tell me if you see a Mary sue or Marty sue! Ok! A few things 1 I can handle critiques! Heck most reviews Said work on the character or had ideas for the story and I jumped and squealed. You can out right say it sucked, and I will say ok but expect a pm saying how can I make it better? Tell me what is wrong, I want to make this the best story, cause my dream I want to be a novelist, grammar check me, spell check me! I am not a wimp to those critiques! I love it when people review!**

**Also clearing up something this is not an Oc/America it is an Oc/state :} sorry if you were confused.**

**Now no more ranting **

**Disclaimer: I own my OCS no countries but I own the states and capitols and the wavers! LOVES! **

New Yorks POV

I sighed at my fighting siblings, we had gathered for a meeting in a few weeks, some were still excepting that they have had a new president through the past almost month. We will never get anything done! I am one of the oldest, Hell I am one of the 13 original! It is Deli as the oldest and little D.C. as the youngest.

"SAMMY!"

"YORKIE!" I flinched at the two loud voices. My name is Samuel Jones aka New York.

"What is it Jen and Abby?" Jennifer Jones is Massachusetts, Her hair was shoulder length, straight, light golden hair and blue eyes, she had tight jeans and a 'Harvard' jacket; she was smiling with Pennsylvania, Abigail Jones…. Has had a thing for being an absolute Prussian since the revolution, So her hair is white and she has red contacts, He white shirt hung of her shoulder and said 'I am awesome! And you are not!' her jeans were like Jen's they both had red converse on. Both looked around 14.

"Take us out to do stuff!" Jen smiled

"Yes! Awesome me, needs to shop!" Abby smirked, sure she said awesome but she dropped it sometimes and they both have a thing for shopping.

"Why?" I sighed

"Cause!" they smiled and grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the D.C. house. It was big enough to where EVERYBODY had a room with 5 guest rooms! Yes 55 rooms and 10 bathrooms… I am glad we have our own houses.

They dragged me to the metro and we went to Virginia.

"So we left the capitol just so you can shop?"

"YES!" They yelled at me, scaring half of the passengers.

"Couldn't you ask Lizzy to go with you?"

"We did." Jen said sighing

"But she said 'No you twits! I have to stay and make sure we don't have another war!'" Abby said in a horrible British accent. They both sighed.

I sat down next to a… Boy, I believe, the person had tight jeans that flared and practically covered their shoes and a big navy blue jacket that said 'Camp Pali' with 2 pine trees. Their head was down so he couldn't see their face. The frame looked quite small, The person was next to a girl who was pretty she had a nice smile and a book in hand, he did not know the name, she had dark brown hair with light brown bangs, her jean were skinny, she had black flats, her shirt was thigh showing off her curves. It ruffled like a pirate shirt she had black beaded jewelry. Her forest green eyes scanned the book. I will admit I was staring. She must have felt because she locked her eyes with mine and waved with a small smile I waved back.

"My name is Jeslyn, what is your name?"

"Samuel, why talk to a stranger though?"

"Why reply? Because you wanted to, and I wanted to start a conversation! Sleeping beauty here is not much of company." She said pointing a thumb over to the apparently sleeping person.

"They're sleeping? That is not safe?" not with strange people on the metro.

"Andrew is tough, only I can wake this one, anyone else will get flipped." She shrugged, and then smirked.

"Ah, where are you going?"

"Arlington, Virginia! There aren't any good malls in D.C.!" She sighed annoyed

"And you tell me this?" She was too trusting. She giggled and put a hand on the Person in-between us.

"Oh if you are a creeper and fallow, Andrew here is a ninth degree black belt." She smiled charmingly.

"Oh… well I am going to the same place my sisters dragged me out of the house so they could go to the mall." I pointed to my 2 sister giggling to each other. She giggled.

"Well maybe we could go together! Stronger in numbers you know."

"Yeah sure let me introduce you to my sisters. Jen! Abby! Come here and meet Jeslyn and Andrew…." Jen and Abby walked over they introduced themselves and made quick friends. I glanced to the sleeping person next to me, well his name is Andrew.

"Hey Jeslyn, How do you know him?" she went in to a giggle fit.

"What?" I said trying to figure out what I said. She shook her head and pulled off Andrew's hood to….

"Oh god… I am sorry." Andrew was a she; she actually looked identical to Jeslyn except her hair was curly, like in big curls.

"Wow, Sammy you screwed up." Abby said, looking at the girl.

"But I thought she was a boy, too. You two twins?" Jen said looking closely to the girls face. She nodded with a smile.

"It is ok. I bet it was a little hard to tell. No matter how much I tell her to embrace her female side, but she never listens." She glared at the sleeping girl.

"NEXT STOP: ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA!" The intercom stated Jeslyn poked Andrew in the temple and causing the sleeping girl to whimper and try to wake up.

"Jess! We don't have school today! It is Saturday!" She whined rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, but we are on a Metro to Virginia!" She shot up and looked around, then turned to Jeslyn.

"How the HELL did you get me on a Metro and to VIRGINIA no less!"

"Oh it was quite easy I told you to get dressed as soon as you came down for breakfast, and you complied!" she smiled, Andrew opened her mouth but shut it and let on a glare,

"Conniving little!" she grumbled and rubbed her stomach. "No wonder I am hungry." Jeslyn just rolled her eyes.

"And when are you not?" Andrew actually looked like she was thinking about it.

"Point, but still you know how I am in the morning." She said yawning.

"I know like a mindless zombie, Oh! Andy! We have friends accompany us!" She said happily.

"….. What?" I glanced to Abby and Jen they looked amused. These girls were something else.

"Andy this is Samuel, Abigail, and Jenifer!" She said pointing to each of us. Andrew looked horrified.

"What?" She said again shocked, she glared at us mostly me though. I glared back.

"What?" I asked ticked off a bit. I mean we met for what 10 seconds and she already hates me! Wow she is the opposite of her sister.

"What you? Some type creeper?" Abby burst in to laughter, I only glared more, though she seemed unfazed.

"You have known me for what 10 seconds and you are already accuse me of something I am not?" I stood up to realize I towered over her. Still she stood her ground.

"No, not accuse I stated a fact, you are trying to pick up my sister by following her out here, and say-!"

"ANDREW!" Jeslyn shot up and glared at her sister

"What!" She shouted back.

"I am really, I mean, _really_ sorry! She is really overprotective and really untrusting." She said to me sheepishly … I guess Andrew would be a bit overprotective. I mean I would do the same if my sisters and I were _human_, we are states, the United States, We are strong, but I am still over protective.

"I am not untrusting! I trust you!" She said, with a small hurtful look.

"Then trust me when I put out my trust!" she said almost pleadingly. Andrew rolled her eyes and sighed fine.

"I love you!" Jeslyn hugged her mirror opposite.

"Hey my name is Andrew nice to meet you!" She said with a small smile.

"WE ARE NOW IN ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA"

"Oh! That is our stop!" I sighed as the girls pulled Andrew and I out and dragged us to the mall.

"Ok! First stop!" Jeslyn started

"Amber Crombie and Fitch!" We were then dragged again. Andrew and I soon found ourselves on two chairs near the dressing room.

"That Abby girl… Are those her natural eye and hair colors?"

"No, but our uncle knows a guy whose is naturally albino."

"Ok… was Jess the first to start the conversation?" She asked glancing to me.

"Yeah."

"Oh… God Jess… She is too… trusting… sorry for snapping, Jess and dad are all I have, mom passed and my… friends are on the other side of the country… Sorry I tend to let things slip out." She said a bit sheepishly and sad.

"Oh it is ok, let's start over," I said with a bit of a smile "Samuel."

"Andrew… You, Sam, you wouldn't have happened to know a kid named D.C.?"

"Yeah he is my little brother… how do you know him?" How did she know him? Wait!

"You are the Amazing Andrew he keeps going on and on about?" I said he kept going on about "this amazing girl named Andrew and how she is his Lois Lane and how she will be his girlfriend when he is a superhero. But he said she was sweet and nice… this is the exact opposite

"Oh, D.C. talks about me how cute! Tell him I said hi!" She smiled, and giggled. I blinked, she is different from this morning, and given every time her sister said something to me she would glare.

"Sam, I am hungry! Our sisters are busy, you want to go and grab a bite?" Andrew asked me. I blinked.

"Why ask me, you are a black belt can't you go alone?" She smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can't leave you alone so close to my sister, I will take a while to earn my trust and respect so I say use every moment you have with me to gain my trust if you want to be close to my sister." I sighed, scratch everything before about different, also she would probably drag me out if I said no, so I nodded we stood up and walked out of the store.

"Good god that place reeked!" She said rubbing her nose. I laughed one thing to agree on.

"There was enough cologne sprayed in there to cover Texas!" She laughed at that.

"How do they keep all of that in one place you would think it would linger?" She said throwing her arms behind her head. I glanced to her it was a head, she was a head shorter. I noticed her face lit up with a bright smile, I like that look.

"FOOD!" She ran right to a Mongolian bar, before turning around and stopping in front of me.

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Are you coming?"<p>

"Oh. I was thinking on going to the McDonalds." Ok dad has us ALL hooked on the stuff.

"Ok… Where will we meet?" She looked up to me and tilted her head.

"Ummm… I will come and get you." I said it wouldn't take that long right?

"Ok." And she walked to the Mongolian place.

Andrew's POV

Sam… well he looked like D.C. in 11 years but his fly away was on was by his right ear, D.C.'s was on his left… So Sam was D.C.'s brother? But Mr. Jones looked so…._young._ I piled my noodles, vegetables and meat, at least 3 feet up. People just stared as I poured my sauce, I like to eat and I like to work out. Jeslyn is a careful Junky food eater (cause she wants to keep her "perfect figure"), sure I like my chocolate, and it is the answer to ALL girls' problems! I am still trying to figure out Mister Jones job! ... And age, I mean that Sam is like what 16? I glanced towards the McDonalds, yep he was still there.

"Thank you." I handed the chief money and took my Mongolian food out with a big soda. I walked to the McDonalds, Sam was grabbing his food, and He turned and looked surprised as I walked up to him.

"You said you would come and get me…. I win!" I smiled.  
>"What did you win?"<p>

"I beat you to the punch of getting here first." I snorted. He smiled, oh wow that was a cute smile, NO! BAD ANDY! DON'T FALL FOR THE ENEMY!

"Shall we sit?" Not trusting my voice I nodded, we sat down of to the corner of the food. I was pushing down a massive blush, it felt like a date! I never been on a date, Is this what it is like? NO BAD ANDY! 'Take my mind off the cute guy in front of me! Geez He is D.C.'s brother! Look food!'

"Oh~! I waited all morning for something to eat!" he chuckled as he pulled out a big Mac, I skill fully broke and positioned my chopsticks. I put the delicious food in my mouth, I glanced to Sam. He probably has a crush on my sister, I mean sure I tricked him into coming with me I just don't like to eat alone. Grrrr! Why was my sister so pretty? She gets lots of guys! She mostly rejects them to, and my sister can be really cold, if you take one step out of line her little world, you have a bitch. If she really likes a guy they have to first get through me, sometimes if Jess really likes them she will go through me. But if you take a wrong turn out of her picture perfect world she will become a beast half of the time the guys run from her then me. Sometimes her crushes mistake me for her, which is also the story on how I became the scariest girl in school.

"So, Andrew you like those noodles cold? 'Cause they are get that way." I blinked out of my musings.

"Oh sorry, I tend to space."

"It is ok." He said with a smirk and ate his fries.

"So how exactly do you know my little brother?" I looked up he stared right at me. I sighed and put a piece of meat in my mouth. I though it over on telling him if I said I meet him in my room that would seem creepy, I should lie but why? I mean if I said I met him in the white house he would want an explanation…

"I met him on national park!" He looked at me like I had a second head.

"You mean National Mall?"

Blink "What?"

Blink "That is what that big field in front of the white house is National mall."

Blink "Well that is a weird name."

Suspicious look "So how did you really meet D.C.?"

Glare "I told you!"

Deadpan "I could tell you were lying."

Wide eyes "H-how?" he chuckled; I glared hard as he threw his trash away. I messily ate the rest of my food as he finished and walked to throw the cup way.

"First- your voice wavered-." He stated coming back.

"DID NOT, you jerk!"

"Did to, second you hesitated." He put his hands on the table next to my food; he is right next to me.

"So what if I hesitated I was eating." I snorted.

"True, but finally." He grabbed my chin and gently rose it to I was looking right at him his thumb brushed the corner of my mouth, most likely food was there, his head swooped down close to mine our noses barely touching, I felt my face heat up.

"And your eyes told me you were lying." He said in a whisper. I didn't speak, I could not speak. His face was so close, he also sounded like an interrogator. BE STRONG ANDY! PUSH HIM AWAY! Was my minds comment, but my heart… that was a different story- Kiss him! It chanted. I could just feel the stares the people were watching us like a TV. Show! Then I heard clapping he let go of me and turned, I looked over to see Jenifer smirking and clapping, Abigail smirking with a camera, and Jess had a huge smile on her face… wait, a camera!

"What?" He said coolly, pushing himself away.

"Nothing! But Jen you clapped at the wrong time! They looked ready to kiss!" my face went beat red. She snapped the camera shut

"N-no! He was interrogating me! Give me the CAMREA!" I shouted, Abigail just smirked

"No!" She laughed. So the great chase of me casing Jess and her new friends started… Why me?

**End! Thank you! Thank you! 2,831 words!**

**Ok a quick poll**

**Ok Us poll I need help! But sadly I only can write few pairings for this one! (I do not like Incest sorry, and I am closed mined about this one… sorry)**

**Rusame!**

**Usuk**

**(Or I will make an Oc just for America!)**

**Vote and give me critiques! Tell me if I did something wrong! Oh and that was my failed attempted at fluff! Sorry!**

**Next chapter! All the states meet the Pres. and his family! Oh New York is in for a surprise! No Jess and Andy have no idea what so ever about Alfred being America! Oh I have to add him in the mix! Along with the rest of Hetalia! Well thank you! **


	3. Your the President's DAUGHTER!

**Chapter 3… You are the President's DAUGHTER!**

**Thank you! Again!**

**So far it is**

**Usuk (Usxengland): 1**

**RusAme (russiaxamerica {cold war couple})**

**America/oc**

**Ok here we go how will Andrew's day be today? Also I have been doing this frequently it is because, I wrote most of the story already and I know where the plot needs to go so I type up the next chapter as soon as I post the latest chapter, and thank you I was worried the fluff was bad thank you for reviewing!**

Andrew pov

I glared holes into the wall in front of me…. Stupid Jess! She decided to not tell dad about us leaving the capitol. The punishment was less on us because I was with her! But she then got a text from Jen… you could guess the rest. So now here I am in my room grounded….. Once again stupid Jess! If I didn't go I probably wouldn't have been harassed. My mind replayed my late breakfast at the mall… AHH! What was he thinking! My face was now a red tomato every time I hear the name Sam! Or Sammy… Or Samuel… I shivered… the asshole; I bet he knew what he was doing! Well our punishment was to never leave the Whitehouse for the week… But he then locked us in our rooms while he went to an important meeting. I knew there where guards… with Tasers outside I knew they wouldn't zap me but still just to be safe. I feel back onto my bed, Sure Jess had an evil streak go through once and a while but other than that she is a goody two shoes…. Ok I hate to make dad disappointed to but I hate to be caged and restrained. I smirked. Time to come up with an escape plan.

New york pov

So today we all meet the president we are supposed to go in Numerical order but North and South Carolina wanted to go together, so After Elizabeth and Ethan (Virginia and New Hampshire respectively) Sophia, Maryland, and I will go in. Right now Emily and Caden (North and South Carolina) are in there and it is a half an hour each.

"So Sam, Does the awesome heroine have to find you a GF?" She said Sophia is… Inspired by dad to be a hero… like him… Her hair is wheat blond but long like mid back, she had on skinny jeans and a tee that said 'Batman has nothing on a HERO like me!' with a small "heroic"-like person.

"No Sophie, you don't." I groaned she is persistent on getting a girlfriend for me.

"Oh so you like that one younger chick the one you almost kissed at the food court?"

"Andrew?"

"Yeah that one!" I haven't seen Andrew since Saturday, It was Wednesday. Andrew was… interesting I mean she wouldn't tell me where she met My little brother… ok and she was cute in her own way, she had a great sense of humor and she was comfortable to talk with, she didn't seem like the type of girl who is constantly worrying, about her weight or if anything matched… I wonder what she looks like without a jacket…. Sammy what are you saying? I sighed wanting my head to drop it but instead showed me her blushing face, glaring slightly with a small pout, her arms pinned up against a wall-!

"SHIT!" I shouted, I hit my own head, I am not like that! I sighed why crush over a girl you will never see again right?

"Crap! Sam, you jack ass! What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Andrew hanging upside down in a tree about 5 feet in front of us.

"Andrew?" Maryland perked up at that. I walked over to her; her legs hook to a lower branch as she glared at me her hands on her hips.

"I asked you a question asshole!" I glared a bit, and I thought SHE was cute!

"None of your business, what are you doing here, brat?" I asked. She straightens her legs and flipped down it was quite impressive.

"None of your business! And who are you calling a Brat!" She said glaring at me. I sighed, why this girl must insist on being difficult!

"Brat because the name fits the personality of a certain girl. You do know this is the Whitehouse." I said, she gasped.

"Oh no! I meant to go to the pink house! Oh my!" she said dramatically, I rolled my eyes.

"Be serious, brat."

"Well maybe I would if you didn't ask stupid questions." She huffed.

"Why are you here?"

"THERE SHE IS!" both of us blinked, and looked to the left. There were 8 bodyguards why where they-?

"Ms. Waver! You must go back to your room!" They shouted, who where they talking to?... Wait wasn't the presidents last name Waver?

"No! It is Jeslyn's freaken fault! I should not be punished and caged for her actions!" Andrew shouted…

"Wait, What?" I yelled.

"See yea, later Sammy!" She smiled and ran. They chased her till I grabbed one and he yelped and almost flew off his feet from a mobilized so suddenly, you see we ALL have dad's inhuman strength.

"Tell me why you are chasing her." I demanded, the man quaked a bit.

"Mr. President, grounded his daughters and one escaped." I nodded letting it sink in… Andrew was the President's daughter, ok. I noticed the guards that some of the guards were having trouble actually catching her, she was laughing at them with a wicked grin.

"Ummm… maybe I could keep an eye on her… I mean I am a state." I said knowing she was too far to hear and all the guards knew about us. He nodded.

"Brat! You are free!" Her face lit up as she stopped and smirked as the guards followed the action of stopping. "But you have to stay by me!"

"WHAT!" She yelled. I smirked, I had a feeling she would do that. I walked over to her.

"Yeah, now come." I said grabbing her and throwing her over my shoulder. She screamed and kicked, not that it hurt. I sighed; it was troublesome talking to the president … I tried to wrap my mind over the fact this brat was the President's daughter. So I started to walk to find Sophia, who probably, no, undoubtedly to run and tell the others about Andrew.

"JACKASS! I hate being man handled! Put me down so I can kick your ass!" She shouted. Aurgh the feeling of helplessness made me more irritated he was so strong, I train every day and yet he still had a steady hold on my waist.

"You know your threats are not helping your cause. So stop acting like a brat." She went silent, "You know any other kid who's Dad is the boss of America, would have pulled the president card."

"I don't need to hide behind my dad's title like a coward; I can stand and fight on my own. Stop calling me a Brat." She growled, she was defiantly different, she sounded like she really could stand up against the world and laugh in their faces and insult them. She was confident I wonder if she would stop acting like that if she knew the countries were actually people. The states and I actually knew the other countries don't know about us, I had seen a few from afar, like Denmark and others… dad is a bit protective… The only other country that actually knew about us was uncle Mat, because Abby constantly wanted maple syrup, Ian lived in the state next to his country and visited him a lot, and so did the other countries bordering Canada.

"Well my sister Sophia and I need to go over the conversation with the president." I said calmly. I felt her prop her arms on my back.

"Oh, wow, interesting." She said.

"It is." I smiled a bit. "Let me tell you about it!"

Andrew POV

My eyes widened. I was being Sarcastic! Is he really that dense? He kept going on about proposals and other shit. Jeslyn is the same, she has book smarts and passes socially, but I pass in street smarts and know how to deal with survival. But I cannot deal with this! I sighed and blocked him out, bad enough I was stuck with him but he has business with my dad…. Wait, I may not be the sharpest sword but-

"How old are you?"

"Brat, I am 16, Why?" I he sighed, but his voice shifted a bit at his age.

"16, bullshit."

"Why?"

"If you are 16 then why the hell are you talking about business with my dad?" He stopped walking. There was a long pause, and then I heard him curse. He started to walk again.

"Confidential." I fumed and growled, but decided to not press on, he was hiding something.

"Sophia! Get over here." He shouted, then I felt him sigh.

"Why is he here?"

"Dad said to watch him. Who is the girl on your shoulder?" I heard a female voice. I felt my self being lifted and set on the ground. I glared harshly.

"Andrew!" I turned.

"D.C.!" I smiled and bent down as the boy hugged me. I smiled; well this turned my day brighter.

New york POV 

I sat there dumbfounded, her whole attitude changed, her face softened, so did her eyes her body relaxed, her eyes not only softened and relaxed but gained a strange look like the look dad gives us when he is happy, a loving look. But as I read her body language, which was practically looked like one of those mothers playing with child the one that said 'you are my joy', I took in what she was wearing her hair was in a low pony tail showing off her face, she had an orange tank top showing her arms, and red sweat pants, but she still had that cute look to her. She looked to Sophia, and held out her hand with D.C. balanced on her hip, they greeted and laughed before she once again turned her attention to D.C. as she sat down and he started to talk about something animatedly.

"Wow, she is something." I jumped a bit as Maryland appeared next to me.

"Yeah, I mean she…" I couldn't explain it she just smiled at D.C. and giggled as he talked, was this the same girl that was laughing as bodyguards tried to pin her and then scream curses at me, completely confident in herself? The same one who cursed and yelled at him? In front of him was a motherly, kind, sweet, patent, vulnerable girl. Andrew Waver, you are something else.

"I like her, so when are you going to ask her out?" She said, my eyes widened.

"W-what?" the state, my sister smirked.

"Nothing, hey do you mind helping me with my explanation." I nodded and let what my sister said slip to the back off my mind.

Andrew POV

D.C. was going off about Heroes and how his family was crazy. His arms moved around in rapid motions and he smiled the whole time, Sophie was nice, but how many siblings does he have?

"Wow D.C. you are a great story teller."

"Really? Thanks Andrew! Is that Yorkie mean to you? I mean you were over his shoulder." He said glaring at his brother.

"Yorkie?" I giggled

"Yeah me and Abby call him that he hates it!" he smiled. Yorkie I have to remember for later.

"D.C. come on hun, I got to give you to Logan and Caleb." Sophia said with a small smile, D.C. pouted

"AWWW~! Can Andrew come with me?" He pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo she is stuck with me." I said, Andrew stuck her tongue out at me. "And we do not need two brats running around." We shot glares at each other, how is she cute?

"Sorry, D.C. but I am stuck with him or else thy evil father with lock me away." She said with a small smile. D.C. Blinked, then pouted.

"No fair! I want to Be Andrews knight!"

"W-what?" Andrew was silent, and Sophia was on the ground howling in laughter, while I shuddered.

"Bye Andrew, I will be your knight next time!" He kissed her cheek, why did I feel mad?, And stuck his tongue out at me before running to Logan. My eye twitched, why was I so mad? I wasn't mad at Sophia, I was annoyed with her but not mad… Andrew was silent, I wonder why? I walked over to her, she jumped a bit.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah… Let's g-go." She stood up and let her hair down.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I said trying to look at her face. She just looked down, letting her curly hair cover her face.

"I am fine besides you have to meet my dad right." She said quickly, Sophia died down to a giggle and stood up.

"She *pant**giggle* She is right." I wasn't convinced but didn't press. We started to walk Andrew right next to me.

Andrew POV

What the hell! Stop blushing! He is not you knight! Stop it I was sooooo embarrassed! Sure he got me away from the guards, but then he manhandled me! Oh I am sooo confused! I mean I don't hate him but I can't tell if I like, I mean _really like_, I glance up to him from my curtain of hair. The light hits him just right making him almost glow wait… Isn't it February? What was it warm…? I mean in California, so I am use to warm Februarys, but this is the east coast!... I was looking forward to the snow.

"Andrew? Why are you out of your room?" I came in to the oval office, My dad and Mr. Jones, Giving my different looks. My dad was annoyed, and Mr. Jones was looking at the three of us confused.

"Ummm…. Well you see… It is not my fault! Jes manipulated my wake up state!"

"But you still stayed."

"Yes, but either way Jes is a scary when she is mad, and I couldn't leave her."

"…. Fine, you are off you grounding." I jumped. "But not of the hook… lets see." Mr. Jones chuckled.

"Boss let me if I may, I have to leave the country soon and I need someone to watch D.C., I would have a few of my kids watch him, but he destroys the house still, and he seems quite calm and happy with Andrew around, so your daughter comes over in the morning and watches him till a few hours after he falls asleep then comes home for the week I am gone." He said with a smirk dad seemed skeptical, Oh I hoped he said yes I do not want to stay in the Whitehouse!

"Well-."

"I will also have my most responsible kids come over and help, and if Andrew needs to say the night I have enough rooms." Mr. Jones is right now totally awesome! He flashed a Hollywood smile to my dad sighed.

"Fine, you got that Andrew?" I nodded.

"Ok, go." I nodded and ran to Mr. Jones and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I smiled. Next week would be a good week!

**A short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything else! TT A TT I am sorry! So review next chapter she meets all of the states throughout the week! Oh poor Andrew! But I think she will fit in.**

**Ok so the poll will be up for a few more chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

Also here is the names

**The Jones family**

**(Exception of the original 13 and d.c. the rest are adopted) **

Dad. America: Alfred

1. Delaware : Emma

2. Pennsylvania: Abigail

3. New Jersey: Noah

4. Georgia: Jack

5. Connecticut: Chloe

6. Massachusetts: Jenifer

7. Maryland: Sophie

8. South Carolina: Caden

9. New Hampshire: Ethan

10. Virginia: Elizabeth

11. New York: Samuel

12. North Carolina: Emily

13. Rhode Island: Lucas

14. Vermont: Brayden

15. Kentucky: Hailey

16. Tennessee: Kaylee

17. Ohio: Michael

18. Louisiana: Lily

19. Indiana: Alexander

20. Mississippi: Riley

21. Illinois: Nicholas

22. Alabama: Avery

23. Maine: Dylan

24. Missouri: Hannah

25. Arkansas: Benjamin

26. Michigan: Madison

27. Florida: Sarah

28. Texas: Logan

29. Iowa: Caleb

30. Wisconsin: Natalie

31. California: Isaac

32. Minnesota: Allison

33. Oregon: Julia

34. Kansas: Jackson

35. West Virginia: Oliver

36. Nevada: Carson

37. Nebraska: Henry

38. Colorado: Evelyn

39. North Dakota: Bella

40. South Dakota: Austin

41. Montana: Jonathan

42. Washington: Savannah

43. Idaho: Lauren

44. Wyoming: Kayla

45. Utah: Chase

46. Oklahoma: Charlie

47. New Mexico: Anthony

48. Arizona: Ella

49. Alaska: Ian

50. Hawaii: Maya

51. Washington D.C.: Daniel Cole

**Here are the states**

**Girls: 24**

**Boys: 27**

**Need help with the ages**


	4. First Day on the job!

**Ok I am back with the 4****th**** chapter! Thank you for the reviews! To some of you The "knight part in the last chapter how Andrew said "or thy evil father will lock me away" D.C. is a kid who reads fairytales and how Andrew worded it sounded like she was a princess and was locked away till Sammy saved her… but he is a kid I re read the last chapter and saw how confusing it was! Sorry!**

**I am glad you love my characters especially D.C. ! I love him too! I am jealous that Andrew has him and for the other states I am just making them 14-17 at the most! How that will happen I do not know! But I will figure it out! But we need **_**some**_**Andrew and Jeslyn crushes! Also a funny thing is I have 2 versions of D.C. One is this on in this story and another version Kyuubiforevr and I made up A 17 year old red haired mossy green eyed girl! I know they are so close in a few stories she will appear in a different series of fanfics~!**

**Also are you reviewing? Cause I am getting less and less reviews T~T**

**Oh I got my hair dyed a dark cherry red! And it looks epic!**

**Disclaimer: here is the deal you know I DO NOT own Hetalia only MY characters and you guy are smart enough to where I don't have to repeat this! It annoys me that I have to type the same thing over and over again when it makes me cry to be reminded I DON'T OWN HETALIA! So unless there is a reason to right these disclaimers tell me. **

**=7= Asta la pasta!**

I was excited! I'm finally getting out of the Whitehouse. I was sitting near the entrance 9:00 A.M.…

"Ms. Waver there is a car waiting for you outside." A guard came in I grabbed my bag, it was a small bag filled with money just in case, my phone, and nun chucks! Once again just in case. But what could happen?

"Ok, thank you!" I shouted running out to the front, given I already said good bye to my sis and dad. A teal Volkswagen, waited outside. A girl was leaning against it, she was quite pretty, she had sandy blond hair that was pulled up in high ponytails but still the hairs tips reached down to her waist, and emerald green eyes shone through a pair of red glasses. She was looking down at her nails. Her outfit was a white hung over the shoulder shirt with England's flag in it her pants were ripped and she had black leather looking flats.

"Umm… Hi!" I said walking up to the girl, she looked up and pressed her glasses up her nose.

"Oh, hello there you Andrew?" I blinked; hey she had a slight British accent.

"Yeah, I am Andrew, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, call me Lizzy, everybody does."

"Ok Lizzy." I tried it out.

"Well let's get going! Have to get home before dad leaves." She sighed and went to the front seat, I jumped in the passenger seat.

"So who else will be there?" I asked.

"Ian, Sam, and Emma." I blinked

"Sam will be there?" She smiled

"Yes, have you met him?" She said as we pulled out of the streets.

"Yes." I grumbled. Great just great the source of my confusion is there!

"Ah… wait are you the one from the mall?" she asked with a slight giggle…. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Well Penn- I mean Abby showed a few of us a video of Sam getting quite… close to a girl." My face paled.

"Eh? Oh I knew I should have taken that Camera!" I said this was a disaster!

"So it was you?" She said looking to me as we stopped at a stop light.

"Yeah." I Blushed

"Oh now I see it!" She laughed, the car started moving.

"I noticed you had a slight British accent, and now that I think about is Abby has a slight German accent…. Why is that?" Hey I don't get straight B's for nothing!

"Hummm? Oh well, England Had a slight impact on me when I was younger and I gain an accent, For Abby a nation called Prussia had a huge impact on her to." She said calmly.

"Prussia?" I have never heard of country like that.

"Oh, it was a country, a kingdom actually, though now he-it is East Germany." I noticed a slight slip up. Why call a country like a person? They weren't people anyway…. Right?

"Ok, so how does a now Ex-country have an impact on Abby?"

"Well a man named Gilbert who is from the remains of Prussia came and helped us out once since then Abby has obsessed over him, she even copied his looks." She sighed.

"Oh." I remember the jackass telling me that.

"Well Andrew we are here." I looked to the REALLY big house….

"H-how many people live here?"

"Now just Father and D.C. But at one time all 51 of our siblings lived here."

"51!" I shouted. How the hell?

"Well 14 of us are blood related to father, the other 37 are adopted." She smiled a small smile.

"O-ok." Wow 51 siblings… though it sounded strange… Doesn't America have 50 states? 13 of which are there originally and the rest were bought?... Hehe he could've pretended to be America and 50 of his kids are state… to bad there is one more…

"Hey you said it is just Mr. Jones and D.C. around here? Where do you and the others live? I mean you look 16."

"Well I am 16, but I live in Virginia." They she looked shocked then glared hatefully at the floor… I think I almost crossed a bad line I think I should drop it before I go too far…

"S-shall we go in?" Why have I stuttered so much in one day?

"Oh… Oh right." She led me to the front of the house after we got out of the car and she locked it.

"Wow it looks bigger on the inside!" I said as we walked in. I hear loud laughter along with sounds of crashes, Elizabeth seemed to have heard them too before stomping into the house I shut the door and followed not want in to get lost in the large house… I mean I seemed_ Bigger_ than the Whitehouse! I followed her to a decked out living room. There was a flat screen that was a quarter of the wall and even that was big! It was at least 7 feet wide and tall! With surround sound, and Things like PlayStations, Xboxes, Wii and is that a Kinect? I then noticed, Mr. Jones, The Jackass and a kid around my age maybe a year older with Pale, almost white blond hair and lavender eyes were playing rapidly with Xbox wireless controllers. Elizabeth walked over the jackass, who was closest, snatched the controller and put the game on pause.

"Hey-." They all started, though I thought I heard a Russian Accent in the mix, before paling… well except the kid I didn't know he was already at an insane white shade, he just blinked. I looked to Elizabeth to see a scary expression.

"Father I love you but WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE WHEN YOU HAVE A BLOODY PLANE TO CATCH!" Alfred was up and out of the living room in a second before reappearing with a duffel bag he kissed them all on the cheek.

"Andrew thanks again! If you need anything ask the kids! D.C is still sleeping! BYE!" He said rapidly before leaving…. Wow

"That was fast." Was all I said. I jumped a bit when I saw Lavender eyes and relived how tall the other kid was.

"Did I scare you, Da?" he smiled, his voice was a bit lower the Sammy's but he still looked young, and he had a not heavy accent, Russian I think, but you could defiantly hear it.

"No. You just appeared." I said staring back in his eyes, rather calmly. This seemed to shock the other occupants, including the tall one staring me down, I had bigger, and meaner though stare me down in the ring, so he didn't even affect me much. I knew how it goes they wait for a weakness before prodding at it till you are in a weakened state, then attack. I know how it goes I don't like it much but it works. The only way to counter act it is to let your confidence show , without getting cocky, and show them that it is not working, then stand your ground and don't break eye contact.

"So you must be Ian, or are you Emma?" I smirked, Sammy and Liz jumped a bit from the corner if my eye I held my gaze and my ground as he glared, and trying to seem intimidating he would have been too… If _I _wasn't the Orange shadow…. He then grinned and laughed.

"I like you! You seem strong! I am Ian." I grinned

"Well Ian, I am Andrew and I _am_ strong!" I laughed with him I am really starting to like this guy! I looked to the other two who were gapping like fish.

"What? You two look like fish." I stated, they both shook out of there shocked like state… hmm was I missing something? I shrugged.

New York POV

I was half surprised when Andrew was so calm with Ian, Ian himself is a sweet kid, and responsible… But still scares the crap out of me sometimes, I guess he gets it from Russia I mean he _is _Alaska, but still he still makes some humans faint just when he wants to. Hell Andrew even stood up to him when he glared at her! That itself only Dad and I (barely though) can handle, _because_ of Russia! But she stood her ground and even laughed and joked like he was _nothing_. She was really something else.

"Daddy?" We looked to see a sleepy D.C. I quickly looked to Andrew, Her whole body then switched to the Lovey fawning mother mode.

"Oh, D.C. You look tired let's get you back to bed." She cooed and walked swift fully to the young capitol. Who seemed to brighten sleepily at the girl.

"Andrew?"

"Yes sweetie?" She said soft fully.

"You're here!" He smiled very sleepy now.

"Oh just go to sleep I will put you back in bed." She said sweetly before scooping the child up, he nodded and fell asleep on her shoulder.

"Where is his room?" she said softly.

"Oh go upstairs 3rd door on the right." Lizzy said she nodded and disappeared around the corner. My siblings sat in shook before I got up.

"Amazing right? One moment she is a confident, strong well maintained girl and the next she is a vulnerable, sweet, kind, mother." I stated.

"I can't believe it. She stood her ground under Ian's glare as if she has seen it before."

"Cause she has." Ian said we looked to him; He looked to us and shrugged.

"I think she knew exactly what she was doing; she knows how to counter act intimidations with confidence and not get cocky, she knows where that leads … She has the spirit of a fighter, she has fought many time. She isn't the type to give up without a fight, and will make it a hell of a fight till the other goes down…. Or until her last breath. " He said calmly. I remembered how she was I karate, but If she was in competitions I haven't seen her on the latest ones. Hoe could Ian even tell? Sure we both know these _interrogations skill _from our dads. Both still…

"How can you tell?" Liz asked.

"The fire in her eyes, they had passion, honor and confidence, but also self-control and wisdom. She knows how to fight and how to not fight." He smirked and stared at the spot were Andrew disappeared.

"I saw that too." I said "But I also heard it. If I remembered correctly she said to me "I don't need to hide behind my dad's title like a coward; I can stand and fight on my own." She was sure of that to, not a falter, or hesitates. She said what she meant. She is truly something else…. Then at the sight of D.C…"

"She is as gently and as loving as a summer breeze." Ian said. "She knows restraint, when to stop her fist from breaking a broad or to not have fire to make her fist as soft as a feather a second before contact, and to wait for the right moment to let it out and when to keep it in."

"Her posture, how she walks it seems relaxed, but.." I started still in a trance staring at the spot.

"Someone trained in reading body movements can see."

"She is a top notch great fighter." Ian and I said together.

"That is creepy; it is like she is a book you two picked up and finished." Liz said. We chuckled.

"A cryptic book." We said.

"She lied once to me I could tell it was a lie… she can't lie." I stated.

"But she can't be read perfectly, she is still a mystery."

"One I want to solve." Ian and I said again in unison before glaring at each other.

"Bloody hell you two are creepy!" Liz squeaked.

"I am back, D.C. is still asleep… wow it is tense in here!" A voice cut through. We all snapped our heads to Andrew; she was standing in the fame, blinking.

"Oh hello there Andrew!" Ian said.

"Ummm… Hi?" She said looking to Ian.

"Have I told you, that you were the prettiest thing I have ever seen?" He walked over to her stoking her hair. "Like a Forget-me-not, Da." He said smiling her face went red. I felt my insides clench and rage bubble, I growled lowly... I don't know why but I did.

"Oh t-thank you." She said with a blush, Ian just smirked.

"Brat. Why don't I show you around the house?" I said grabbing her arm.

"God! You are so rude!" She said as we left the room with a glaring Ian and a dumbstruck Liz. Honestly I did not care. I needed to get Andrew away from Alaska!

"Hey Sam… Sam… Yorkie?" oh god no. I whipped my head around to see Andrew gain a sly face.

"H-how?"

"D.C. said you _loved that name_." She smirked; I could just feel my face heat up at the slightest.

"So_ Yorkie_… What was so important that you had to drag me outta there?" She said.

"I need to show you around the house." I said as calmly as possible...which is hard when the girl who is confusing you feelings knows the dreaded nickname! I then thought might as well show her around the house, then dragged her to the closest room.

Andrew POV

Well Yorkie started to show me around the house. I only half-paid attention. I can catch and remember stuff subconsciously and react, one of the upsides of being a 9th degree in Karate. But half-of me slipped back to what Ian said to me… What was that? W-why did Ian say that? I know for a fact I am not pretty, not like my sister… it he met my sister he would forget about me…. Last time I had a love confession it broke me, and gave me a reputation….And showed how protective I was…..

_Flashback 3__rd__ person_

_11 year old Andrew was walking around the back of the school; perfectly content with herself she had just gained her 7__th__ degree on her black belt and was finishing up her weapons course in her class. She was fine with her life._

"_Hey let us talk to you!" She turned to 3 BIG 8__th__ graders, they were the school bullies the toughest kids. Though she had been the orange shadow for two years and was somewhat confident, but was still a little bit intimidated._

"_What can I do for you?" She said looking up to them._

"_Well how about a pretty thing like you, dear, go with me on a date?" she blushed. Her first love confession?_

"_W-What?"_

"_You heard me Jeslyn, You are so pretty I want you to be mine." He said grabbing her arm roughly… though she got it… It was her sister he wanted… he was a brute… and a jackass no way in the seven hells would she let him _near_ her sister! Her head dropped, and he regained her composer having to stumble a bit when he grabbed her._

"_No way in hell." Was all she said._

"_What was that!" He shouted. The two others looked shocked._

"_I said No. way. In. HELL!" She glared with a snare at him. He bristled in anger._

"_Well we can't have that." He snapped his fingers and let go of her. She glared as the two charges to grab her. She sighed and ducked. The two boys crashed into each other she grabbed their wrists and walked forward._

"_Hai!" She shouted flipping them over her shoulders. She glared harshly at the last boy who was trembling. _

"_Now you listen here… You sexually harass me or my _sister Jeslyn _and I will make sure you live the rest of your life without what makes you a Man!" she snarled. She turned on her heel and stomped away grumbling about worthless bullies._

_End_

I got suspended for that… but it was worth it.

"And finally this is the kitchen." I looked up I now know where everything in the house was.

"Nice." I noticed a girl sitting at the table she a book in hand; she had sky blue eyes and shoulder length sandy blond hair. Her outfit was a light blue tee and black sweatpants. She looked around !7 , maybe 18 years old.

"AH! Emma there you are! Andrew this is my oldest sister Emma! Emma this is Andrew! D.C.'s Babysitter." She looked up at us and nodded before going back to her book.

"Ok, Then why don't we go back to the living room?" He asked I nodded. As we were walking back I noticed D.C. at the base of the stairs.

"D.C. What are you still doing up?" I asked he yawned and walked over to me, I crouched down. He smiled.  
>"I am not tired anymore! But I am a bit hungry." He said with a sleepy gaze, I nodded and scooped him up.<p>

"Sorry Yorkie I have to turn back, D.C. How about a nice bowl of cereal?" I told him before turning on my heel making my way back to the kitchen.

"That sounds nice Andrew!" He said with a smile.

_Time skip about 3 hours (why cause I am a bit lazy)_

I smiled at D.C. he was napping against me we had been playing for 3 hours straight. He had a big backyard. We were running around playing tag,, Ian and the others came out for a little bit well only Liz, who seemed forced to, and Ian. We played two on two D.C. and me against Ian and Liz, then after an hour they stopped and sat down where Sammy was watching and Emma was reading. Then after another hour we collapsed. Now 20 minutes later D.C. is sleeping on me and it is only 12:00 pm! I was staring up at the clouds when a dark figure loomed on top of me; I took me a second to realize it was Ian.

"Hey Ian. How's it going up there?" I say with a smile.

"Fine, May I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Your house, nothing is stopping you." I said with a shrug and smile. He laughed and sat next to me

"You are very strange Andrew." Was all he said, I put out a pout.

"Well that is not very nice."

"I did not mean it like that." I raised an eyebrow.

"Then-."

"I meant you are very different…. Special, shall we say then other people." He said. I felt a small blush on my face. I was not special…. I am Andrew, An average ordinary girl that can fight.

"I am not special in anyway." I said plainly, I looked up to the sky.

"Not true you are very unique." I chuckled, Then D.C. curled into me.

"In what way?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He scooted closer to me and lean so he was looking at my face and I lazily looked to his lavender eyes, which seemed impossible to have naturally.

"Well you stood up to me." I snored.

"No offence, but I have been to places where really scary looking people stare me down a lot."

"I am not scary?" he said a bit confused.

"Well not to me, you are actually sweet. I can tell you can bark and have a nasty bite to back up, but are not really mean enough to make me scared." Said smiling up to him, his eyes widened quite big then his expression changed as he leaned down and kissed my cheek, my blood pounded at my ears. He leaned back to his original position and smirked.

"You are cute when you blush." Then he got up and walked away…. Dear god what am I getting myself into?

**AAAAAANNNDDD CUT!**

**Wow that took a while! Thank you all! Sorry it took a while to finish just my sister steals my computer and I have school starting this week! I need a hug from overloading work!**

**Well thank you reviewers, followers and fans!**

**Today I added Virginia, Alaska and Delaware! I just made…. Like that… if any of you have objections tell me!**

**You know how I am! Thank you!**

**Me: Oh~ Sammy you have some completion!**

**NY: For what?**

**Me….. For Andrew!**

**NY:*blush* W-what?**

**Annyyywwhhhooo! I want to know your opinion for how Andrew figures out the world and America's secret! (About the countries and states!) Also who should Andrew meet next time?**

**Ok! Luvs!**

**~Kitlinausa**

Votes

Usuk 1

Rusame 0

Ame/oc 0

Also I am doing the rest of the thirteen states can I have some suggestions on what they look like~

**1. Delaware : Emma**

**2. Pennsylvania: Abigail**

3. New Jersey: Noah

4. Georgia: Jack

5. Connecticut: Chloe

**6. Massachusetts: Jenifer**

**7. Maryland: Sophie**

8. South Carolina: Caden

9. New Hampshire: Ethan

**10. Virginia: Elizabeth**

**11. New York: Samuel**

12. North Carolina: Emily

13. Rhode Island: Lucas

There are the thirteen the bolded ones have already been introduced


	5. I have made a decision An

ok so I have decided to re write I am dating a What because quite frankly I am not in love with my old writing style and I hope to develop my characters better because honestly I love them but they need some work because as guest so poorly pointed out there was a mary sue and I have come to believe it is Andrew

(Though not to guest just saying Mary sue is unhelpful and a tad annoying while yes I said please point it out you could have at least said who was the mary sue and how they were a Mary sue so I could go and fix the problem at hand, but at the very least thank you for saying it)

So I was thinking about my plots and I thought my characters need to be a little more developed for it to work and maybe it would need to involve a bit... different character relationship build up. I hope you guys can bare with me I may just either make a separate story or re write the chapters and replace them all in one go, if you guys have any suggestions or constructive criticsims on how the story is now so I can change any mistakes I may have not noticed yet thank you and sorry.


End file.
